Justin Cook
| birth_place = Austin, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor Producer Line producer ADR director ADR engineer | alias = | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = Aaron Dismuke (cousin) | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = YuYu Hakusho as Yusuke Urameshi Dragon Ball franchise as Raditz. and Super Buu One Piece as Eustass Kid | website = | agent = }} Justin Ryan Cook (born April 4, 1982 in Austin, Texas) is an American voice actor, producer, line producer, ADR director and engineer who works for anime series at Funimation/OkraTron 5000 and is most noted for his English dub role as Yusuke Urameshi in YuYu Hakusho. Filmography Voice roles Anime * Aquarion - Kurt Click * Aquarion Evol - Donar * Assassination Classroom - Akira Takaoka * Attack on Titan - Jurgen * Baccano! - Dune * Basilisk - Yashamaru * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Tsunemi Chiba * Big Windup! - Hiroyuki Oda * Black Cat - Baldorias S. Fanghini * Blood-C: The Last Dark - Iori Matsuo * Case Closed - Yaiba, Dr. Hasseleman, Masked Yaiba, Sammy Hammerstoltz, Various Additional Voices * Casshern Sins - Plug (Ep. 7) * D.Gray-man - Daisya Barry * Danganronpa: The Animation - Leon Kuwata * Darker Than Black - Louis (Ep. 1) * Desert Punk - Akio Kawaguchi * Dragon Ball series - Raditz, Cell Jr., Dende, Evil Buu, Super Buu, Devilman, Agent Shu (DB Movie 3 Only) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Dende '' * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Ostrum * Eden of the East - Ishii (Ep. 5) * Evangelion 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone - Toji Suzuhara * Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Tōji Suzuhara * Fairy Tail - Totomaru * Fruits Basket - Hatsuharu Sohma * Fullmetal Alchemist - Russell Tringham * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Neil * Hell Girl - Mamoru Hanagasa (Ep. 3) * High School DxD - The Towji (Ep. 7) * Kamisama Kiss - Tasaki (Kurama's Manager, Ep. 11) * Kiddy Grade - Cesario * Kodocha - Mr. Ohki * Lupin III: Island of Assassins - Jack * Mass Effect: Paragon Lost - Brood * Michiko and Hatchin - Rico (Ep. 4) * My Bride is a Mermaid - Dynamite Ginji * My Hero Academia - Eijiro Kirishima * Oh! Edo Rocket - Knees * Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Saruwatari (Eps. 5, 11) * One Piece - Eustass Kid, Bellamy * Ouran High School Host Club - Gangster A * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Omori (Ep. 5B) * Peach Girl - Juro * Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement - Xavi * Sgt. Frog - Karara's Father * Shakugan no Shana - Marcosias (Seasons 2-3, Movie) * Shin-chan (Funimation dub) - Ham Solo * Show by Rock!! - Strawberry Heart, Grateful King * Speed Grapher - Yashiro * Trinity Blood - Dietrich von Lohengrin * We Without Wings - Daisuke Domon / Bunnie D * YuYu Hakusho - Yusuke Urameshi, Seiryu, Kuro Momotaro Video games *''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel!'' – Lost Legion Infantry #2, Prankster Lost Legion Soldier * Dragon Ball series - Super Buu, Raditz, Devilman * Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament - Yusuke Urameshi Live action * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Crew Chief Producer * Dimension W Line Producer/Producer * Akuma No Riddle * Baki the Grappler * B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time * Burst Angel * Case Closed * Desert Punk * Dragon Ball (series) * Fairy Tail * Fruits Basket * Fullmetal Alchemist * The Galaxy Railways * Guilty Crown * Gunslinger Girl * Kiddy Grade * Kodocha * Lupin III * Michiko and Hatchin * Mushi-Shi * Nabari no Ou * One Piece * Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris * Samurai 7 * Soul Eater * Spiral * xxxHOLIC * Yu Yu Hakusho ADR director * Fruits Basket * Kiddy Grade * Yu Yu Hakusho * Strike Witches: The Movie ADR engineer * Fruits Basket * Kiddy Grade References External links * * Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Texas Category:American television producers Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Voice directors Category:American audio engineers Category:People from Lubbock, Texas